Software used to run businesses may include data that corresponds to both materials to be sold, and process controls defining business processes corresponding to the materials. Master data is a collection of all of the process controls associated with a business. Due to the complexity of master data, it is often not possible to maintain all the data of all the process controls for one master datum correctly at any given time. Failed consistency checks in one process control may prevent other process controls from being used.